My Name is Calypso
by Goldeniki
Summary: Many, many years ago, the gods abandoned Calypso on Ogygia, sending heroes to break her heart every few hundred years. Only, her heart has not been successfully broken since...
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how I got there. All I knew was that I had a loom and my name, Calypso. The pieces came together later, in the next…Well, it doesn't matter how long. Truthfully, I don't know. I had no skills when I came. I was forced to learn as I went. For the first few days, I didn't even try. _They_ tell me I just wandered around my island, whimpering and starving. But that doesn't matter. _They_ are liars. Fast forward a few thousand years, and you find me still here, dwelling in peace and serenity- and loneliness- in my kingdom. Ogygia. Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Came up with it myself, just as I came up with everything around me. _They_ send heroes to break my heart every few hundred years. HA! As if _they_ could break my heart any more. It's already shattered into a million pieces. I doubt _they_ even took the trouble to pick up the pieces. Just thinking about _them_ makes me grimace. With pleasure. My, how I've fooled them over all these years. You want me to tell you more, do you?  
My name is Calypso. And this is my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

His name…I shouldn't tell you. You see, this tale is one of such heartbreak that I'm worried you'll try to get revenge. Many have. It doesn't go well for them. I suggest you take a deep breath and ground yourself. Tell yourself that the nightmare is not real, that it's only a story. Tell yourself that, but know that you are lying. You are a liar. Just like _them._ Tell yourself it's merely a fairytale. I dare you. And then, I dare you to face your lying self when I tell you that the following story is true. It is true.

I used to be a powerful, well known goddess. Never heard this? Well, you've been under the influence of _them._ Ah, yes, I used to be so powerful. But I was good. The goddess of peace and equality. Mortals and monsters alike prospered with my influence. It was a wonderful time. The gods that you know, the "good" ones, were around then, yes. They too lived in harmony and luxury, just like everyone else.

We used to play in the orchard, the two of us. We would climb the trees and eat the perfectly ripe apples, young me in a light cotton dress with my dark hair flowing. We were a pair. Inseparable. Funny, how things change.

We grew up with the orchard. It was our home, our special place. It seems like our childhood went by in a blink, for I soon reached what were my longest years yet. And that is where this story _really_ begins.

* * *

Hey, loves! Just really quickly wanted you to follow and fave this story if you like it. :) Also, a huge shoutout to Guest (whoever you are haha) for being my first review and for making my day! Love you all! (and this story so far- is that selfish?)

-Niki


	3. Chapter 3

You probably already know where this is going. Yep, I fell in love. He was so sweet and gentle. He was my best friend, the one I could confide in. I trusted him. And, well, I thought he loved me back.

We were beautiful together. We never fought, we always made time for each other, and we always stuck together, no matter what. We were so in love. So when the War of the Titans began, it's no surprise that we went in together, side by side.

He told me that my father, Atlas, was good. I hadn't seen Atlas in many, many years; he told me that this was because Atlas was not allowed to, but that he really wanted to. He told me that Atlas needed me to fight with him, and that this was his only chance to see me. He told me that if I fought with my father and won, I could live with him once again.

He told me this, and I believed him. And I followed him.

I went into the War of the Titans to fight with my father.

Don't worry, I'm not done with my story. No, not at all. But, I cannot keep referring to _him,_ as, well, him. He needs a name. So, for the sake of this tale, let us refer to him as Lover Boy. Good? Okay, great. Now let's keep going.

Lover Boy and I fought side by side. Like I said, we were unstoppable together. And Lover Boy killed the other side's army: _their_ men. Weeks went by; Lover Boy and I fought. And then, one day, we were assigned to a mission. A mission far away. An "important" mission. So Lover Boy and I set off. We took a few things with us, but mostly we just had each other. And, well, a goddess as powerful as I doesn't need much. I can simply make peace with any animal or being we come across, and they will give me food and hospitality. We went off together, over the Blue Ridge mountains, across lakes and seas, going to complete the mission. We knew nothing of what was going on back at the battlefield; only that we had to complete the mission for our people, the Titans. And that is where I made my mistake.

* * *

Hey hey hey! Guess what?! I got my first follow! Haha I have 400 reads (insane, right?!) so I'm actually really surprised that I don't have more. How are you going to find this story if you aren't following? :( But anyway, that you so much to Jewels36 for being the first.

Are you guys okay with "Lover Boy"? I felt that all the he's and him's were getting confusing. Also, sorry if I get some of the Greek Mythology details are wrong. I do a lot of research to try to get it right but I'm sure some things slip through the cracks.

Love y'all so much!

-Niki

P.S. If you like this style of writing (or anything close to it), go read my other story: "What Happened to Celeste."


	4. Chapter 4

Where was I? Ah, yes. I followed Lover Boy blindly into the War of the Titans and then on our "mission," oblivious to the cause and everything else. It was Lover Boy and I, me and Lover Boy. We traveled for days across the country, enjoying ourselves as much as we were persistent in completing our quest. Or, rather, _I_ was in completing our quest. We finally reached our destination: a lovely garden surrounding a cozy little cottage. A deadly garden surrounding a sinister cottage. We were to find the young woman living there and persuade her to give us some of her magical ginseng. We did find her; she was a pretty, fair girl with soft caramel tresses and captivating, mischievous eyes. I didn't see her as a threat; Lover Boy was smitten with me, not her, after all! And, in all honesty, she wasn't much prettier than me. So Lover Boy and I talked to her, and we became friends with her, and we had almost achieved our mission. That was before The Fatal Night.

Lover Boy and I shared a little guesthouse near the main cottage on the woman's estate. He and I were happy to be together and even fooled around once in awhile, convinced that our mission was almost over and that we would be married soon. One night as I slumbered sweetly on my side of the bed, Lover Boy slipped out of the sheets and crept for the door. I slept on. He stole across the garden into the cottage, closing the door softly behind him. That Fatal Night, Lover Boy held another woman in his arms and that woman whispered sweetly into his ear, persuading, persuading.

* * *

Hey. :) Sorry for the lull in publishing! I've been traveling without internet access. :( But I'm so excited! I think this story is drawing to a close, and I cannot wait to finish it. Not in a bad way! I can't believe you'd think that I'd want to end this story! I just want to write and write and write and spin this beautiful tale for you guys so that you can devour it like Arachne tries to devour Annabeth in the _House of Hades._ :) Anyway, it's shoutout time! The first goes to Thunderwolf7226 for reviewing, being awesome, and writing "Sisterly Advice," which you should go read right now. The next goes to all of you guys (I know, I'm so cheesy) for continuing to read and support me even when I don't publish new chapters. Love you!

-Niki


	5. Chapter 5

That Fatal Night, I lay in my bed, sleeping peacefully, and dreamed about Lover Boy. But then… my dream changed. It morphed from light to dark, good to evil, Calypso to the other woman. I watched my one and only love, my soulmate, abandon me to another woman. A beautiful dark haired woman whose garden was full of sickly-sweet lilies. Lilies. The symbol of the goddess of marriage. How that struck me as ironic! But what didn't strike me? That woman, the beautiful dark haired woman? Her name is Hera, and my Lover Boy had just walked into her trap. And he had been changed.

The next morning, I awakened with Lover Boy's arm slung over my side. I assured myself that it was just a dream, but one as powerful as I… doesn't get _just_ dreams. It was an omen, a sign, a warning. And while I had missed the warning about Hera, I knew well enough that Lover Boy could not be trusted. But I could not journey back to my father alone; I had to play the part, act as if all was well. So that's what I did. Lover Boy and I joined the woman for breakfast, and I hid my shaking hands under the table. She took us to her garden and we helped her dig up the ginseng. Then, we went in to have tea. Lover Boy sat faithfully next to me, while she bustled around in the kitchen, preparing the tea. He grabbed my hand; I grimaced but allowed him to continue. But when he took things too far, sliding his hand up my thigh, I shook him off. His grip tightened on my hand, locking it in his. And then she slid two cups of tea across the table to us. I sniffed; the liquid inside smelled earthy, but sweet. She smiled at me as I lifted the cup to my lips, tasting. It was delicious, perfectly steeped. Her smile widened as I swallowed a few large gulps. Then, I realized with a faint start that Lover Boy was looking at me in disgust. Not understanding why, but thinking maybe it was my manners, I set down the cup daintily and sat up straighter, assuming my most innocent and ladylike face. Well, I tried to do all that. But instead, the cup slipped from my hand and crashed to the floor as my body slumped and fell with a muffled _thud._ The last thing I saw was Lover Boy looking at me with disdain, and then everything went black.

* * *

Heyyy! Ugh, I had a bit of writer's block (combined with a good dose of laziness) so I haven't been writing. I'm so sorry! Hopefully this chapter got you on the edge of your seat or somewhere near there. It's kind of intense! Guess what?! We almost have a thousand views! Thank you guys so so so much omg. It may not seem like such a big deal, but _honestly,_ a THOUSAND views?! Anyway, shoutout time! First and biggest shoutout goes to sincerely-TheBreakfastClub for being a great friend and awesome to talk to. Also, she wrote "5 Years" which you absolutely have to read, it's AMAZING! Next shoutout: Bianca di' Angelo1 for favoriting and following (that's a pretty cool thing to do… maybe you should follow her example?). Hehe. Alright, that's it. Thank you so much for reading and see y'all next chapter!

Much love,

Goldeniki


End file.
